


Restoration [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by tawgIt doesn't run like it used to, and Clint will do anything to see it fixed.





	Restoration [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restoration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804290) by [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5n0fxibdv0aeziq/restoration%20tawg.mp3?dl=0) | [fandomlibrarian.org](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0234.zip)
  * **M4B:** [fandomlibrarian.org](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0235.zip)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 13.4 MB 



## Duration

  * 00:14:26 



## Cover Art

  * **Source:** [Wikimedia Commons](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Chevrolet_Corvette_dutch_licence_registration_DE-76-20_pic2.JPG) (modified) 

  
---|---


End file.
